


Motivator

by cirque



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirque/pseuds/cirque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set mid-Requiem, a Krycek POV on his ~motivations towards killing CSML. Short i.e. drabble length.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivator

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I *need* to write more Krycek. I love him!

They let off fireworks like nobody’s business these days, colored enclosed bombs staining the sky, exclaiming: we are here, look at us. If only they knew who’d be looking… 

Krycek closed the blinds; it hurt to look – it always hurt to look now – at the people who knew nothing, at the bright lights in the skies. His eyes were burned deep with the lights of a hundred guns and the sparks of threats and – oh Christ – the never-ending drum of war. It grew within him when he slept, that heat and beat of fighting and just being on the run, so he didn’t – didn’t sleep, just stared through the cracks in the blinds at life outside.

Revenge worked on a trigger like a firework: let the plot unfold and soon everything would come to light. The cataclysm overtook the workings, leaving no trace of evidence in its path; the perfect cover up. Krycek nursed his own fireworks in his mind, the sting of betrayal acting as the perfect motivator – he’d light that son of a bitch’s cigarette with a cluster bomb if it came to it.


End file.
